This application incorporates provisional applications Ser. Nos. 60/638,809, filed Dec. 23, 2004, 60/641,399, filed Jan. 5, 2005, and 60/641,423, filed Jan. 5, 2005.
This invention relates generally to efficient cooling of apparatus such as electrical apparatus, and more particularly to highly efficient heat transfer means, including wire mesh defining tortuous flow path passages for coolant fluid, in closely assembled relation to the electrical apparatus or its package.
There exists in industry great need for efficient, compact, and simple heat transfer means as referred to above. Prior heat techniques and devices provided for such cooling lacked the unusual advantages in structure, functioning, and results as are now provided by apparatus as disclosed herein.